Missing
by Dont-Eat-My-Pie
Summary: Bill has been missing for almost 3 months. where is he and whats happened? WARNING later chapters will contain horror themes. Set during season 1.
1. Lifes Not Fair

Sookie sat at the bar. Shot after shot entering her mouth. She had spent almost three months waiting, waiting for Bill to return. He had left without a trace and without saying goodbye or when or if he would return. But she continued her wait. He would return to her and when he did, he would have some explaining to do.

"Baby girl, how you doing?" Lafayette asked as he stepped from the kitchen.

"Fine, just fine." Sookie replied.

"Girl you ain't gonna get drunk again tonight."

"I'll do what I want!"

"Hell no! Give me that bottle!"

Sookie struggled with Lafayette for control of the bottle of alcohol and with her easy loss she stormed off, stumbling to the stairs outside the bar. She sat on the top step, wiping the tears from her eyes and was soon joined by Lafayette.

"He's coming back. I don't want to hear it!" Sookie snarled.

"Okay, he's coming back. But when? You got to live in the real world. You cant get your ass drunk every night and hope that he winds up on your doorstep with a fantastic story for where he's been."

Sookie began to sob softly. She planted her face in Lafayette's chest and was accepted when he wrapped his arms around her.

"I hate seeing you like this."

.

.

Lafayette walked down the dark streets of Louisiana after work. Cars zoomed by one after the other. A buzzing and a vibrating attacked his leg. Pulling out his cell phone he answered.

"What's up?"

"Hey Laf, I got to talk to you." A male voice answered

"What about baby?"

"I got something, I should have told you ages ago but my friends wanted to keep a tight lid on it."

"What you doing, huh?"

"We're dealing V."

"That's old! I've been doing that long before you."

"Yeah, but we're not bleeding vampires."

"Don't waste my time."

"We're milking one."

"Milking? What the hell are you on?"

"Look, come down to my spare place, don't bring anyone and don't tell anyone, if this gets out…"

"Damn, I ain't gonna tell no one, I'll be there, just tell me the address."

.

.

KNOCK KNOCK

"Hey man!" a tall slender man answered.

Lafayette greeted him with a sexual kiss, and then entered the small house, in the middle of nowhere. "What am I doing here?" He stared at 3 larger men, all sitting on a small couch smoking weed.

"Laf, come here. I'll explain everything." The slender man answered.

Lafayette turned to face him. "Hurry up then, Michael."

He pulled Lafayette by the arm and led him to a door on the other side of the room. They opened it only to be met with another door. When they had closed the first door Michael opened the second.

Lafayette entered the small, lit room slowly and was met with a feeling of both sickness and fear. A vampire, tied to a bed. Silver laced around his arms and legs, lying powerless, staring into Lafayette's eyes. _Holy shit! _He thought. _Bill?_


	2. The Plan

The room had no windows and only one door and it contained a vampire. One that Lafayette recognized clearly. He began to breathe unevenly. "W,what are you doing?"

"He's a vamp. We caught him in town. Covered him in silver and took him here." Michael replied.

"Why, what the hell are you guys doing?"

Michael smiled. "We've come up with the ultimate plan."

Bills eyes locked onto Lafayette's. He looked pained and uncomfortable.

"What?" Lafayette finally managed to cough out.

"Instead of bleeding him, we milk him."

"What the hell is that?"

"We bleed him almost completely, but you leave just enough blood inside him so that way, he stays alive. When were done, we feed him and he regains all his strength. Making more blood for us to harvest, and sell. Genius or what?"

Lafayette felt his throat go dry. "Y,yeah.

Michael moved closer to Bill, gripping his arm. Bill snarled at the touch but was powerless to stop him. A look of disappear filled his eyes. It broke Lafayette's heart to see Sookie's lover being treated this way.

"Let me show you what we do." Michael smiled.

Lafayette moved closer, till he was right beside him, he tried to play it cool for as long as he could, but the look in Bill's eyes was cutting him to the bone.

"Okay, so we fill up these two bags and that's all we can take for a few days." He stuck a needle into Bill's arm and attached it to a little tube connected to the bags. The blood ran down the tube and began to fill each bag. When they finally filled, he took the needle from his arm and sealed each bag up. Lafayette swallowed hard but remained composed.

"When we take the blood, he gets drowsy and weak. We leave him like that all night, its funny."

"You torture him?"

"So what? He's a vampire! I don't give a fuck if he suffers; Actually, I think it's kinda amusing."

Lafayette felt a rush of pity for their hostage. He looked over at him for a moment. His eyes were glazed and his arms looked limp from the long silver chains that wrapped around them tightly.

"I'll tell you the best part tomorrow."

.

.

Lafayette woke on the couch of the old, isolated house. He stretched out his arms and rubbed his eyes.

"Good afternoon. Late afternoon may I add." Michael whispered.

"What time is it?"

"5:30"

"Fuck me, I am fucking glad I do not have work today."

"Come on, its feeding time."

Lafayette jumped up and followed Michael to the room that held Bill. When they were beside the helpless vampire Michael looked over at Lafayette with a sickening smile.

"Best part is, the next day, after you take their blood, they get weak. They feel everything around them." He reached out and poked Bill, who snarled in pain. "You can hurt them with just the touch of your finger."

"That's fucking sick man, how the fuck is that the best part?"

Michael just smiled. "I like to fuck with him." He followed that by poking and pinching Bill while he screamed and snarled in agony.

Lafayette pulled his brows together as he watched Bill attempt to break free. He bared his fangs and his fists were clenched tightly. Each cruel torment from Michael was almost too much for him to bare. He could see the pain shuttering through Bill's body causing cries of agony to escape his throat.

Michael finally stopped. "Haha! Fucking vampires. I hate feeding him, here, give him this." He handed Lafayette a bottle of true blood and walked from the room. "Just come out when you're done." The door closed.

Bill lay motionless on the bed, his fangs still out and ready. Marks from where Michael had tormented him were clear on his pale skin.

"Lafayette…" Bill croaked. His fangs fell back into his mouth.

"Holy fuck Bill." Lafayette answered.

"Please…"

"I know, I know! I have no idea what the fuck to do."

"Sookie…"

"She's waiting for you. God fucking damn it! Have you been here for the whole three months?"

"Yes…please…"

"Fuck!" He fed the true blood to Bill and watched him get stronger. "I'm gonna find a way to get you out."


	3. Save Me

Bill lay on the bed powerless and vulnerable. His arms and legs ached with pain from the silver wrapped all around them. But that wasn't the hardest part. The hardest part was that he had been taken from Sookie and she thought he had left her. Remembering the day he was attacked was harder than he thought. It wasn't easy to remember what happened when he was in so much pain.

Lafayette would find a way to save him. He had to believe that. His gazed turned slowly to the opening door.

"Rise and shine." Michael called as he walked into the room with Lafayette beside him. "You know what time it is."

Bill knew what was about to happen, it felt like it had happened a thousand times already and he knew that there was nothing that he could do about it, but something inside him made him want to fight back, even if it did no good. So he bared his teeth and tensed his body. He would never surrender to these filthy low lives.

"Look at that. He's still putting up a fight." Michael chuckled before sliding the needle into Bills arm.

Blood oozed through the tube and into the bags as each drop filled the bags it only made Bill weaker and weaker. His eyes felt heavy and his body ached. He could feel himself giving in to it all but he wanted to fight back so much.

"We could take three bags today." Michael smirked.

"Would that kill him?" Lafayette asked.

"Nah, but it makes me so weak the next day that he actually screams at the smallest touch. You gotta see it. It's fucking amazing."

Bill watched in terror as the third bag was being attached. It felt like his blood was being drained so much slower when the third bag hit. He closed his eyes and tried to say as relaxed as possible because sometimes thinking of something else made the pain fade.

"There we go. That's all we can take." Michael smiled and pulled the needle for Bills arm. "We'll come back in tomorrow and feed him."

Lafayette shot Bill a paralyzingly fearful gaze before he walked from the room, leaving Bill to his pain and his thoughts.

Minutes felt like hours and hours felt like days. Every piece of his body was aching. His head felt like it was splitting while his toes tingled. His arms burned from the silver that singed into him along with his legs. He could hardly move everything hurt so much and he knew that tomorrow was going to be worse. It was always worse in the morning.

.

.

Bill woke to the sound pots and pans cluttering around and music booming. He felt like he was being crushed by something heavy and he longed to feel liquid in his mouth and down his throat. Every tiny move he made felt like a thousand tiny pins plunging into his body at full force. And he lay like that for hours, waiting to finally be relieved of this torture.

.

.

The door opened and Michael entered with Lafayette beside him. Even the breeze that the open door let in was like knives to his skin.

"Hey there, ready to be fed?" Michael asked.

Bill didn't reply. He just tried to stay strong for as long as he could.

"Quite today?" Michael poked at the tender flesh where the needle had been inserted yesterday.

Bill let out a painful yet uncontrollable moan. It was like he was being hit with a hammer.

"Got something to say? Say something Bill!" He poked at Bills soft stomach and was rewarded with wails of pain.

"Damn, this is some fucked up shit." Lafayette bit his lip.

"I know right? He's fucking begging for it." Michael replied while pinching and poking at Bill.

Everything inside him wanted to beg Lafayette for help, to beg Michael to stop but he pushed it down into his chest and took everything that was being given to him.

"I think that all I can take for one night. Can I feed him now?" Lafayette asked.

"Yeah sure, just come out when you're done." Michael handed a few bottles of True blood to Lafayette and headed for the door, closing it behind him.

"Fuck that!"

Bill looked at Lafayette with certain gratitude. If he hadn't of been there, Michael would have went on for hours. No words could escape his mouth. It was to dry and sore to move. But Lafayette placed the bottle in front of his mouth and waited for him to take a sip.

Bill wrapped his lips around the straw that was placed through the top and tried to absorb as much strength as he could.

Lafayette smiled as brightly as he could. "I'm getting you the fuck out of here. I've been coming up with a plan, but it's still pretty shit at the moment so you gotta give me time. I'm going as fast as I can."

The pain began to fade. Bill began to feel stronger and miles better than what he did only a few minutes ago. "Thank you. I have a favor to ask of you."

"Okay?"

"Tell Sookie where I am. Tell her that I am coming home and I want her to know I've been thinking about her ever since I was put here. Just tell her that I love her."

"I can do that. I wasn't sure if you wanted me to tell her but I will the moment I leave."

Bill could only nod.


	4. Tell Me What To Do

Lafayette sat on the couch and waited for the sun to go down. The moment it hit 5:00pm he was out the door.

"Where you going Laf?" Michael asked.

"Work, I do have a job remember." Lafayette answered.

"Don't tell anyone…"

"I know I know, what you think I'm stupid?" With that Lafayette closed the door and walked to his car. He was on his way to see Sookie but how could he tell her the thinks that have happened….

He pulled the doors to Merlotte's open and saw Sookie sitting at the bar talking to Tara. Her eyes seemed darker these days, she never did seem to sleep and she seemed to space out more than usual. He knew how much she loved Bill and that's why it hurt so much more to remember the pain he was going though. It almost felt like he could feel his pain and the pain of Sookie.

"Sookie…" Lafayette called.

She turned to face him. "You okay? You look a bit shaken." Sookie asked.

"Yeah, can I talk to you for a minute?"

She nodded and got to her feet. She followed Lafayette outside and they sat on the stairs. He grabbed her hands and looked her in the eyes.

"I have some things to tell you."

"Okay…"

"You have to understand, I just found out myself and I'm here to tell you everything I can but when I tell you, you can't do _anything _or ask me _anything_."'

"Just tell me Laf."

He took a deep breath. "I know where Bill is."

Sookie squeezed his hands tight. "Where? Tell me now!"

"I can't tell you that but I can tell you that he loves you and he's coming back."

"Tell me where he is _now _Lafayette!"

"I can't do that Sookie! I told you just before! He told me to tell you that he was alright and he loves you…and that he has been thinking of you every moment of every day…"

"Then why did he leave? Tell me now!" Tears welled up in her eyes.

"He was forced, against his will."

"Kidnapped?"

"Yeah…"

"Oh my God, by who?"

"I can't tell you, I really need you to keep this quite, and I shouldn't even be telling you this."

"What's happening to him?"

"When I get him back, I'll let him tell you."

Sookie frowned. She concentrated and tried to drive herself into his thoughts.

"Hey! Don't you be going through my head! I told you that I would let him tell you!"

Sookie pulled herself out but caught a few words… _'God, I have to help him…' 'He was in so much pain…' 'Please God…'_

He shook her head. "Okay, promise me you'll bring him home…."

"If it's the very last thing I do, I will bring him back to you."

She nodded and pulled him into a long and tight hug. She trusted Lafayette with her life and she knew she had to trust him with Bills but a sick feeling in her stomach told her that Bill had so much more pain to go through before she could hold him in her arms.


	5. Lafayettes Plan

**Sorry iv taken so very long to update, I've been very sick lately and iv only just begun to get better. I hope to get the next chapter up in a few days. PLEASE leave a review. It means a lot to me.**

As the sun rose Lafayette pulled himself from his bed and made his way back to the small house. He knew what he was going to do but now he had to tell Bill. He wouldn't be able to break it to Sookie if his plans went wrong. This was the only plan he had and He had no idea what he would do if it all went wrong.

It wasn't long before he found himself standing outside of the small house. He knocked on the door and waited impatiently for an answer. Michael answered the door and smiled at Lafayette. He was clearly high on V. His eyes were glazed and Lafayette could see he was about to fall flat on his face.

"Hey Laf!" He giggled a little.

"What the fuck man? Are you high?" Lafayette answered.

"I just had a little V. That vamps blood is so fucking amazing."

"Let me in." He pushed passed Michael and witnessed the entire of the so called 'geniuses' all completely high on V. "Oh my fucking God."

No one of them could stand. They were practically passed out on the couch. Michael stumbled pass him and collapsed on the couch. When Lafayette thought about it, this was actually a good thing. He decided to change his plan.

"I'll be right back." Lafayette ran from the house back to his car and returned with a thick blanket. He threw it on the ground. "I'll be back, just gonna check on B.. The vampire."

"Could you feed him?" Michael slurred.

"Sure."

He rushed inside and there sure enough was Bill. He turned his head and stared desperately into Lafayette's eyes. "Don't look at me like that; I'm here to get you out of here."

A look of happiness covered Bills face. "Lafayette…"

"You can thank me later. I need to feed you so you're strong enough to move when I need you too."

He nodded. Lafayette pulled apart a box of True Blood and slowly fed four bottles to Bill.

"That's all I can drink." Bill swallowed his last mouthful.

"Okay, do you feel stronger?" Lafayette asked.

"Yes, but this silver weakens me."

"I'll take that off when I get back." He tried to reassure him with a positive smile as he left the room.

He waited until the group had fallen asleep. When they had all drifted off it was just past noon.

"Dear God, that six hours of my life I'll never get back." Lafayette complained. He looked out into the hot sun. "Perfect! The hottest part of the day." He rolled his eyes in disperse and grabbed the blanket. After pushing open the door he was greeted with a bright and ready Bill.

"We got some good news and some bad news." Lafayette admitted.

"What?" Bill answered.

"Good news is, I'm getting you out of here right now."

"And the bad news?"

"It's 12 in the afternoon."

"I'll burn Lafayette!"

"I got a blanket and I can drive fast. They could wake up at any time. This is our only chance."

Bill sighed. This was their only chance and if he was gonna die, it was gonna be trying to escape rather than being tortured to death. He nodded and Lafayette started removing the silver.

Bill tensed up as the silvers burn increased with the friction but slowly dulled and soon it was gone. He sat up slowly and stretched his body. It had been a long time since he had been able to move at his own will. He stood slowly and moved a little.

"We have to hurry." Lafayette threw the blanket over Bills body and face. "Are you ready?"

"Yes." Bill answered.

"Lets go!"


	6. You HAVE To Be kidding Me

Lafayette hurried out the door trying so stay as quite as possible. They flew out the door and headed for the car. Bill could feel his skin heating up but fought the pain with the thought of seeing Sookie again. Once Bill was in the car, Lafayette applied more blankets over his pale body. Soon he was in the car after him and they were speeding down the street.

"God damn, I am glad that I got these windows tinted." Lafayette sighed.

"It helps a bit…" Bill added.

They flew down the streets and it wasn't long before they had stopped outside Bill's house. Lafayette jumped out and grabbed the vampire with both hands before shoving him towards the house. He pushed the doors open and bill led the way to his 'bed.' He climbed inside and shut the door.

"Thank you Lafayette." Bill called from under the ground.

"Don't mention it."

He headed back to his car not sure whether or not to tell Sookie bill was back. He decided in himself to let Bill recover before letting her know He was home.

.

.

The moon rose in the sky as Lafayette showed up to work.

"Did it work?" Sookie came rushing towards him.

"God damn woman, you need to give me a moment, I just got here!"

"This is not the time Laf, is Bill back?"

"Yes, He'll be here tonight."

With that Bills face peered through the door of Merlotte's. Sookie caught his eye and it felt like her heart had bounced out of her chest.

"Bill?" She gasped.

Tara and Sam stopped for a moment along with half the establishment. Bill walked inside and stopped at the door, not sure how Sookie would react. She ran to him at full force, pulling him in to a crushing hug. Bill wrapped his arms around her, lifting her from the ground. He took in her sent as much as possible before he was forced to let her go.

"I love you so much…" Bill whispered in her ear.

"I love you too Bill… I don't want to let you go…" Sookie answered.

Tara marched over towards them, guns flaring. "How dare you?" She pushed him from her grips.

"I can assure you there is an explanation." Bill answered.

"I don't give a damn what your explanation is! You left her all this time and you expect to be welcomed back with open arms? She was a mess without you!"

The thought of Sookie's sadness filled him. It was a sickening feeling he couldn't get rid of.

"Tara, I know why he was gone, there really is a good explanation." Sookie answered.

"Oh yeah? Explain it to me then!"

She looked at Bill who gave her a reassuring nod. "Come into Sam's office and I will."

.

.

"That shit should be illegal!" Tara growled.

"It is illegal. They just didn't get caught. Thank God for Laf, If he didn't find out when he did…" Sookie trailed off.

Tara hugged her as tightly as possible. She nodded at Bill who accepted her apology.

.

.

Lafayette walked from Merlotte's in an attempt to get home when his phone rang. He picked it up.

"Talk."

"Laf, its me!"

"Michael…" Lafayette's heart sank for a moment.

"Yeah, we have a huge problem."

"What that?"

"The vampire escaped!"

A feeling of relief flooded inside him when he heard the word 'escaped." "How?"

"I don't know but this is a big problem! Were down to one vamp now."

Confusion struck him. "You have another?"

"Yeah, I didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"We caught another one last week."

"Do you have a death wish?"

"Look! Just come around, I need your help!" He hung up the phone.

Lafayette quickly dialed Sookie and it rang "Pick up!" He growled.

"Hello?" Sookie's voice answered.

"Its Lafayette. We have a problem."

"What? Are you okay?"

"Are you with Bill? Put him on."

"Hello?" Bills voice chimed.

"Bill, they have another vampire… I don't know who but I'm heading there now."

"Be careful Lafayette, this might be a trick."

"Michaels not that smart. I'll come to your place after I'm done there." He hung up the phone and headed for the isolated house.

.

.

He knocked on the door. Michael answered. "Damn it man, come in."

He walked inside and was greeted by Michaels cronies. He led him to a small room on the other side of the house. He opened the door and pulled Lafayette inside. When they were inside securely that's when Lafayette saw it. Another vampire, looking into his eyes, laced in silver chains lying on a bed. His blonde hair was full of dirt and his clothes half gone from his body. Big tired eyes looked over at him, wanting nothing ore than to suck the blood from both of them…

"Who is that?" Lafayette asked.

"He owns that night club called Fangtasia. We got him out the back of it. He was alone but it was still difficult.

Lafayette felt his heart sink a little more into his chest.

**What do you think of the twist :D:D Review please!**


	7. How did This Happen?

"This one's not as docile as the one we lost. I'm, sure he used to drink human blood." Michael poked at the sore flesh of the vampire. He growled in pain. "You want to bite me don't you?"

"I wouldn't fuck with him. He does not look happy." Lafayette warned.

"As if he would. He can't do anything. We laced him in about two KGs of silver. He's not going anywhere." He poked him again causing another growl of pain from the vampire.

Lafayette shuttered.

.

.

It was mid afternoon and Lafayette had stayed the night at the now self titled 'horror house." He got up ready to leave.

"Where are you going?" Michael asked quickly.

"I got to go to work in like two hours. I need to clean myself up." He headed for the door.

"Alright, come back after work."

"Alright." He jumped into his car and headed home.

.

.

Lafayette arrived at work to see Bill sitting in a booth with Sookie beside him. He got up and headed over towards him.

"Lafayette? Can I speak with you a moment?"

"Yeah sure."

"Have you seen this vampire?"

"Yeah I did."

"What did he look like?"

"erhh, he has shortish blonde hair, pale skin, I don't fucking know."

"Do you know anything about him?"

"Yeah, he owns that Fangtasia club."

Bill felt his body go numb. "How did this happen? He's over one thousand years old!"

"You know him?"

"Yes, he is a very old acquaintance. His name is Eric. You need to tell me where this place is now!"

"No fucking way!"

"Why?"

"Because I don't want you and you're 'friends' going in there and killing mine. He's a dumb ass and there's no denying that but I don't exactly want him killed."

"We need to get Eric out of there before there's a massive upset."

"I'll do it! I've done it once before, I'll do it again."

"This is dangerous. They have had him almost five days now. We need to get him back before something awful happens."

"I will! Just shut up and leave it to me."

.

.

He drove down the streets towards the little horror house and soon arrived. He knocked on the door and was answered by a very alert Michael. "Come in."

Lafayette walked in and was pulled along by Michael towards the room that held Eric. He pushed open the door and inside sure enough was a very pissed off but still extremely tired Vampire.

"He's pissed off like, all the time." Michael smiled.

"That's not a good thing…"

"It's hilarious." He moved closer to the vampire. "We haven't fed him in about two days. But we took all the blood that we could without sucking him dry."

"How much pain is he in?"

"A hell of a lot." He chuckled. "I love toying with him." He poked at the sore flesh on the vampires arm. He looked as if he was choking back wails of agony. "Seriously, you need to have a go."

"I think I'll be alright thanks."

"Suit youself." He pinched the skin oh his stomach realizing a cry of distress. He wriggled a bit, trying to break free of Michaels hold on him, only making the pain worse with the friction to his skin.

"Cut it out! Can't you see he's suffering?" Lafayette growled.

"Who cares? He's a blood sucking monster!" He squeezed harder.

Eric let out a deep tormented moan. The pain was too much to choke back. His only thought was getting out and ripping out his captors throats. One by one.

"You ask me to stop and I will." Michael teased.

"Fuck you…" the vampire hissed.

He ran his hand up and down his arm, causing unwanted and painful friction to his skin. "Just say, 'please stop' and I will."

Eric closed his eyes, almost as if he was attempting to block out the pain with his mind. "please stop." He growled.

Michael smiled. He stoped the friction and turned to Lafayette. "Could you feed it?"

"Why me?"

"He keeps trying to bite me."

"What the fuck are you expecting You just finished torturing him?"

"Please man, I've had so much coffee. I need to chill out."

"Fine. Get the fuck out."

"Thanks man." He passed him the bottles of True Blood and closed the door as he left.

Lafayette was left with Eric. "Listen. I'm gonna get you out of here but you got to listen to me and don't fucking bite me."

Eric snarled. "Take this silver off me now."

"That would do no good. The sun will be up in about two minutes, you're weak and there are about five guys out there armed with silver and stakes."

Eric growled. "And you're going to help me?"

"Yes"

"Why?"

"Because, I know Bill and I already got him out of here. He's asked me to help you and that's what I'm gonna do. Also…"

"What?"

"Bill mentioned that you're like a thousand years old… How did they get you?"

"I don't want to get into it. I was tired, weak from not eating in a while and they covered me in silver. Don't ask again."

"Don't snap at me! I'm here to help. Now drink this so you can be ready for tonight." He passed the bottle over for Eric to drink. He reluctantly gave in.


	8. What Really Happened

Eric sat alone in the small room he had been held in for the past week. It had been two days since he saw Lafayette, though each day he would stop in and tell him his plans were in motion. He strained his body just to move position. They had needed a lot of silver to keep him from escaping. His bare flesh was practically covered. They had taken off as much clothing as possible, so they could put as much silver on as possible. He was left with only black boxer Briefs.

Painful chains wrapped around his legs like vines from the upper thigh to the ankle. Long thick silver chains also wrapped around his arms from shoulder to wrist. He struggled to move into a comfortable position. His chest and stomach burned from the silver chains that were twisted around his torso.

A deep growl escaped his throat. This was not happening. He was the sheriff of this Town and he would not be treated like this. Every move was agony and he knew he wouldn't be able to escape no matter how hard he tried… Not without the help of Lafayette.

How could he have let this happen?

.

.

"_Eric!" Pam growled._

"_Leave it Pam." Eric snarled back._

"_What are you thinking?"_

"_I'm thinking I want to be left alone. Now!"_

_She stopped a few inches from his face. "Where are you going?"_

"_For a walk."_

"_You haven't eaten in days."_

"_I will eat when I'm hungry."_

"_Please…"_

"_I'll be back later. Leave me."_

_She backed off and headed back to the club in despair._

_Eric slammed open the doors out the back of Fangtasia. He stumbled a bit as he walked. It had been about four days since he had anything to eat. He couldn't eat and he was weak. He knew he hadn't been looking after himself lately. Godric had called him only a week ago and told him the bad news of his dear friend Valie's death. She was staked by a protester at a function just outside of London._

_Eric pushed his hands against the wall of the club. He hadn't seen her in a few months, but he already felt a small hole in his chest. He couldn't eat, he had hardly slept and his body felt tired and useless. He knew he had to have something, even if I didn't feel like it._

_He moved back towards the door but was stopped by a searing pain in his neck. He felt his body being pulled back and to the ground. He growled but the only noise that came out was shocking yelp. Four men stood around him. Each one throwing silver too his body and each piece of silver burned into his flesh._

'_whats happening?' Eric thought. He hadn't sensed another presence around and he defiantly didn't sense danger. The lack of food and sleep had forced him into a state of unawareness and weakness. He twisted and through his body around while the men held him to the ground. It became too much when yet another piece of silver was weaved around his neck. Soon he was on his way to a fate he would soon come to despise._

He threw his head to the side and was rewarded with a stinging and a burning. Pain filled his eyes. If Lafayette failed, who knew how much longer he would have to stay there. Weeks? Months? Years? That thought made him shutter. The very thought of this pain for any longer made his skin crawl and having to bow down a group of mere humans was enough to make him want to vomit. He would hold out as long as he had to before giving into their demands and sick fetishes. Lafayette was his only hope and that was a scary thought. His life in a humans hands? He had never had anything like this happen in his entire life.

He hadn't eaten for two days now and his body was sucked almost dry last night by Michael. Every move was an agonizing struggle and when Michael came, he would only have more trouble.

The door swung open.

"Hello! How are you feeling?" Michael cheered.

Eric didn't answer.

"Not feeling entirely friendly today? That's okay." He moved closer, slapping his hand against his prisoner's chest causing him to snarl in pain. "I'm here to feed you…but…"

Eric felt his patience slipping.

"I want you to beg for your food."

"I am not a dog!" Eric snapped. If only he could move, one simple movement and his worthless neck could be snapped.

"Beg for your food and you can have it."

"I will not beg you for anything."

Michael pushed his finger into the soft skin on Eric's stomach causing a vicious reaction. "Beg me to stop."

"Fuck you!" He growled. After a moment of composer he twisted his mouth into a smile and began to laugh out loud.

"What's so funny?" Michael pushed his palm into the vampire's stomach him to gasp.

"What's so funny is that when I get out of here, I cause you so much pain you'll be begging me to end you."

Michael chuckled. "Yes of course. When you get out…"

"If it's the last thing I do, it will be watching you scream for mercy."

"Well right now, I'm going to watch you scream for mercy." He pulled his hand away and pulled a knife from the bedside table draw.

Eric flinched at the sight.

"So if your pain has increased with your lack of strength, how much would it hurt if I sliced you up the arm with this knife?"

Eric stayed quiet, swallowing hard but remaining as calm as possible

"Are you ready to scream you monster?"

"My name is Eric…"


	9. You'll Regret It

Lafayette knocked on the door of the little horror house. It was five in the afternoon. One of the larger men answered. "Come in, He's in with the vamp." He muttered.

He walked in. Screams bellowed through the house. Eric's screams. It was enough to make Lafayette's heart sink into his stomach. What the fuck was happening? He threw the door open and looked inside.

Michael turned his head. "Hey Laf." He turned back to Eric, who was crying out in pain.

He could only just see pass Michael. "What the fuck are you doing?"

"He was being an asshole."

"What the fuck do you expect? What's with the knife?"

"His skin is so tender at the moment, I can cut through his flesh like butter and on a scale of one to ten I'm guessing his pain is about a ten." He chuckled.

Lafayette moved closer, right up beside Eric. Michael had destroyed him. His chest, his stomach, his arms, between the chains were covered in gashes and deep cuts. He dug the knife into his chest causing Eric to scream out in agony. Lafayette watched in horror. Eric's eyes flicked over to him. He had pierced his lip with his fangs. Blood oozed out and dried on his chin. His arm, covered in silver chains lifted slightly from the bed, in an attempt to grab him. His hands trembled as he moved.

"Stop it! Stop it now!" Lafayette growled.

Michael stopped. "What?"

"Enough is enough, you made your point."

"I'm gonna keep going until he begs me to stop!"

"He's too proud! God damn it! You got to know when to stop!"

"He can't afford to be proud."

"He's probably hundreds of years old! You think he's gonna change just like that? Stop!"

"Why should I stop?"

"For me?"

He moved closer to Michael, wrapping on hand around his waist and the other around the knife. He pulled him into a deep kiss but at the same time he pulled the knife from Eric's skin and out of Michael's hand.

"Why do you care about him anyway?" Michael asked after he broke from the kiss.

"I don't know… I just do…" Lafayette answered. "I'm gonna feed him…"

"Okay…" Michael left the room, closing the door behind him.

Lafayette sighed deeply and looked over at Eric. He was panting. He put his fangs away slowly.

"Tell me you'll heal in a second."

"I can't heal till this silver is taken off me." Eric breathed deeply. "Take them off me."

"Its five in the afternoon. The suns almost down. I'm gonna get them all wasted, or high and when they're out, I'll come in and get you." He grabbed the true and got it ready for Eric to drink.

"True blood." He sighed.

"I know you're not used to it but I ain't letting you suck me dry. Here…" He moved the true blood over and Eric sucked at the straw from the top, cringing at the taste.

.

.

Lafayette sat on the chair just by the small black and white TV with his head in his hands. It was eight pm and the last of them had fallen into a deep sleep. He slowly got up from the chair and crept into Eric's room.

Eric looked up with a little bit of hope. Lafayette moved over to his side not quite sure where to start. His body was practically covered in silver. He started revolving it from his legs. He lifted Eric's leg slightly causing him to groan deeply.

"Sorry." He un-wrapped the silver which swirled around his leg leaving a trail of burnt flesh behind. "God damn, does the silver burn into your skin?"

"Yes, I'll heal though."

Lafayette finally finished with his first leg and headed to his second. Soon he had finished both legs and both arms. He lifted him up so he was sitting up and un-wrapped the silver from his torso. When he was completely free of silver his skin began to heal. Bruises vanished and cuts smoothed out until he looked as good as new. "Feel better?"

"A bit." He sat up slowly and put his feet to the ground. Lafayette grabbed his arm and led him to the car. As they passed the men sleeping soundly, Eric snarled a bit.

"Come on." Lafayette pulled a little harder on his arm and why were out the door.

As they hopped into Lafayette's car Eric adjusted in his seat. "Thank you for your help."

"Don't mention it. I got Bill out of here too."

"Bill was here?"

"Yeah, for like three months."

They drove down the street.

"Take me to Bills house."

Lafayette nodded and they headed to Bill's house.


End file.
